Abyss Ymir
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 150% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Abysmal Night |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deliver a death sentence to a random enemy after a successful attack / activate on turn 4 / 15% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Abysmal Night |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 150% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 250% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 40% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Abysmal Night |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deliver a death sentence to a random enemy after a successful attack / activate on turn 3 / 30% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Abysmal Night |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 200% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 300% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 50% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Abysmal Night |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deliver a death sentence to a random enemy after a successful attack / activate on turn 3 / 100% chance |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Ymir left her ruined castle and laughed upon seeing people cower in her presence. |friendship = Smile like me, you timid and frightened little rabbits. |meet = Long it's been since I roamed free, but people still cower. |battle start = A night of horrors awaits. |battle end = I toyed with them too much. |friendship max = The powerful gather in the Demon Realm. I will join them. |friendship event = Fear not, for I've grown tired of tormenting the weak. Now it's time to toy with those more powerful. |rebirth = It seems you've been frequenting the Demon Realm. How is Crimson Eyes? ...She's a powerless little girl now? Hahaha! This I must see. To the Demon Realm! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin Category:Neo Generation